The Most Special Star
by laichi-star
Summary: The Titans were back from Starfire's wedding. Robin realized that he couldn't afford lose Starfire from his life. **sets after 'Betrothed'**


The Titans headed to their T-ship. Cyborg and Beast Boy walked at the front while Raven walked in the middle. Starfire walked a little bit faster to catch up with Robin after her talk with Galfore. Robin realized and slowed down. They walked together. Starfire smiled to Robin. Robin just smiled back.

A relieved smile.

Robin was truly glad that Starfire was not leaving the Earth. He couldn't imagine what would happen to him if Starfire leaves. Who would tell him to rest when he was obsessed? Who would dare to go into his room besides her? Who could he chat with when he needed someone to lend their ears? Who would prevent him from overwork to death? Who would…

Robin would definitely feel like something was missing from his life. An important part. Very important.

When Robin heard that Starfire was getting married, he really got a shock of his life. A feeling like someone is clutching his heart until he was so pain. He just couldn't understand the cultures on Tamaran. How could a person married to someone that they had not ever met?

When Robin told the Titans that something was not right about the wedding, he actually didn't mean it. He just wanted to find out what was not right about the wedding so that Starfire would have a good reason to reject Blackfire's arrangement of her wedding. He even climbed up to Starfire's balcony to convince her to get out of Tamaran. It really broke his heart when Starfire told him that she had to stay.

Robin didn't even intend to fight back the guards who kidnapped him. He felt like there was no hope in this world anymore. He couldn't afford to lose Starfire as she was his best friend. She said that even when he was working for Slade. That showed how much she trusted him. She really was her best friends forever. Right?

Or perhaps more?

Beast Boy was shouting crazily in T-ship as he needed to go to a bathroom badly. Actually he could have ask Starfire about the usage of Tamaran's washroom. T-ship cut through the atmosphere and flew straight to Titans Tower.

It was already night now.

Beast Boy quickly rushed into the toilet once they landed on Titans Tower. Everyone laughed at his action.

Titans was doing their separate things. Cyborg yelled for Beast Boy to play video games together while Raven was reading her book. There was no criminal running around in the city now so Robin didn't have anything to do now. What a free night. Perhaps Robin should just relax and watch television or…

Where was Starfire?

Robin looked around. His beautiful friend was not here. He went to Starfire's room to look for her. There was no light coming out through the crack of the door of her room. It was so rare for Starfire to disappear from everyone's sight. That was usually Robin's job when he was obsessed with some criminals.

_A lot of things happened today, _Robin thought, _Maybe she needs some time to think about them._

Robin's instinct told him to go up to the roof. He couldn't explain why. He went up to the rooftop. He loved to watch sunrise. It was some sort of encouragement for him. New day. New beginning. Everyday would be full of hope. As long as people had hope, everything would be solved. When there's a will, there's a way. Although Robin loved sunrise, he did not reject the dark night. There would be still some light in the night's sky.

Moon and stars, sparkling brightly in the sky.

To Robin's surprise he found Starfire sitting on the edge of the rooftop. Her legs were hanging on the edge as she watched the beautiful sky. She seldom sat here to watch the night's sky, alone.

"Hi," Robin said gently, as if he was afraid to surprise Starfire.

Starfire turned around and stared at him with wide eyes. She was surprised that someone was here.

"Hi," she smiled.

Robin sat beside her. Tonight really was a beautiful night. The night was clear without any cloud. Stars was shining brightly in the sky. A full moon could be clearly seen in the sky too. They sat at there for the longest time until Starfire spoke.

"The night is so beautiful, isn't it?"

Robin nodded and gave her a small smile.

"I am so used to Earth already," Starfire pulled her knee closer to her chin. "Although some of the cultures on Earth are strange I am slowly adjusting to them. The culture. The people. The scenery. Everything. I almost think that this is my real home."

Robin turned his head to watch her. He waited for her to continue.

"Back in Tamaran, when I looked at the sky, there was no star. Even when I am at the balcony of the palace, so near to the sky as if I could touch it, there was not even one. None at all. The sky was so dark. It made me suffocate. It made me miss the Earth. So much…" Starfire put her head down and looked at her knees. Her look was so sad.

Robin was hurt. He did not like to see his princess being sad. He had to say something to make her happy.

"You can stay here as long as you want. No one will tell you to leave." Robin assured with a smile.

Starfire gathered some courage and asked Robin something that she wanted to ask for a long time.

"What if something happen and I have to leave the Earth? What if the Gordanians are here to capture me and force me to leave the Earth?" Starfire looked at Robin.

Robin looked back at Starfire. Face to face. Eyes to eyes. How should he reply? He was not used to these questions. Although he knew the answers he didn't dare to speak out. It just felt so odd.

They stared at each other for a few minutes without words. The situation was awkward. Starfire's face fell as Robin did not have any response.

"I am sorry. I shouldn't have ask this question. " Starfire stood up and pat away the dust on her skirt. She turned to leave. "I have to go now—"

"Don't go!" Robin stood up and caught her upper arms with both of his hands. He couldn't afford to lose her anymore.

"I will not let you go anymore!" Robin forced Starfire to face him. Starfire startled and stood still. "I will find a way to prevent you from leaving! I will do whatever I can to make you stay! I will fight with the people who want to take you away even if it costs my life!"

Robin shouted loudly until he was panting. He looked at Starfire and she stared back at him.

Robin embraced Starfire gently. Starfire hugged back after startled for a few seconds.

"I just cannot…cannot live…without you." Robin whispered into Starfire's ear.

Both of their cheeks were burning as they turned pink. Thanks to the dark night they can hide the colour of their cheek.

"So am I." Starfire replied softly.

They broke apart after some moment. They smiled to each other. Robin put his hand on Starfire's shoulder. They watched the sky.

"Although there are so many stars in the sky, there is always a most special star." Robin said.

"Where is it?" Starfire said excitedly and searched through the sky. "The star must be very beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes it is." Robin looked at Starfire.

"She is just right in front of my eyes."

A/N: Erm…This is my first fic so I try to write a short story. I know my vocabulary is not rich enough but I would just do my best. Please review. =)


End file.
